Użytkownik:Masza108/Shirra
Strony z PanterTab stworzymy tylko jeśli Shirra zostanie zaakceptowana Shirra - Alicorn, klacz oraz OC Maji108 i Cleopatery. Pilnuje straszliwej mocyczarnej magii. Wrogowie tylko czekają na odpowiedni moment by ukraść złą magię, zniszczyć Equestrię, zgarnąć kucyki do innego świata i tam nad nim zawładnąćJednak Shirra pilnuje dobrze :). Ale nie tylko wrogowie pragną posiąść tę moc. Moc kusi każdego, Shirra musi nauczyć się walczyć również z tymi których kocha, dla ich własnego dobra. Jednak moc kusi również Shirrę. Czy ta niezwykła klaczka da radę obronić Equestrię? Powstanie Userki pisały se o Facebook'u. Naglę niespodziewanie (bo Majce nie chciało się pisać nowego wątku XD) wątek zmienił temat, zaczęły gadać se o wspólnym kucyku, którego miały w planach robić. Najpierw powstało imię (choć uznano je na koniec), potem podstawa (mieszanka dwóch wersji, dwóch userek), na koniec wygląd (również robiony wspólnie). Na koniec podstawowe dane XD. Potem Majka zrobiła pierwszy rysunek (coś). Zapomniała o bliznach, amulecie i kolczykach. Tak więc powstał drugi obraz, recolor pierwszego (normalna). Na koniec tryb zagrożenia, recolor normalnej. Potem, wszystkie wkleiło się do infoboxu i zaczęło się pisać artykuł. Przezwiska LubianeSekcja Cleopatery W jaki sposób mogą się wszyscy do niej odzywać (w tym przyjaciele). Jest to lista nazw, przezwisk które na codzień sprawiają Shirze przyjemność. *Shira *Shiya *Shaya *Shyire *Pani pokoju *Lady *Ślicznotka *Miłościwa Pani Shy *Szrama *Migotka NielubianeSekcja Maji108 Oto lista przezwisk których Shirra NIE lubi. Są to zazwyczaj obraźliwe przezwiska, ale zdarzają się takie niemiłe jedynie dla nielicznych kucyków, do takich kucyków należy na przykład Shirra. Jedno z niemiłych dla niej przezwisk, które jednak nie wszystkich obrarzają to... Sznurek! Jest to przezwisko powiązane z imieniem młodego alicorna. Co innego to przezwiska, których celem jest obrazić jak Gapa von idiota. *Alicorniasta idiotka *Smarkata strażniczka *Zasmarkana strażniczka *Śmierdziuszek *Pani Tęsknotka *Miłościwa księżniczko idiotko, czy wasza durna mość zaszczyci nas swą głupotą? *Księżniczka von głupoda *Sznurekkojaży im się z imieniam Shirra *Gładki boczek kiedyś *Gapa von idiota WyglądSekcja Cleopatery Sierść (umaszczenie) thumb|left|by PegazKingaUrodziła się z jasnoszarąi krótkawą sierścią. Odziedziczyła ten kolor po swoim ojcu. Jej umaszczenie z daleka przypomina szarawą skałę. Sierść jest magicznie nieskazitelnie czysta. Jeżeli się czymś zabrudzi np. gorącą czekoladą,automatycznie plama wszelkie zabrudzenie znika. W jaki sposób? Otóż Shirra odkryła zaklęcię czyszczenia. Raz rzucone na cialo czyści sierść w ciągu 2 dni. Oczy Posiada piękne woskowe oczy komponujące się idealnie do grzywy i ogona. Piękne długie rzęsy nadawają klaczce urody i wdzięku. Kiedy z daleka nie nadchodzi akurat niebezpieczeństwo, w oczach Shirry widać tęskote, widać tęsknotę, za rodziną, za przyjaciómi, za lojalnościąteraz musi walczyć z każdym kto chcę użyć złego zaklęcia, nawet z tymi, których tak kocha oraz za swym dawnym, prawie normalnymbo jest alicornem życiem. Kiedy jednak zbliża się niebezpieczeństo, tryb zagrożenia zmienia jej oczy na smocze oczy. Wtedy staje się bardzo niebezpieczna i groźna a wokół jej ciała pojawia się aura magiczna. Grzywa i Ogon Posiada piękną długą grzywę i ogon spięty w elegancki warkoczyk z pomocą ciemnoczerwonej gumki.Kolor grzywy i ogonu zawiera barwę chamoisową i cielistą. Grzywa sama się układa nie poświęca jej zbyt wiele czasu. Lata praktyki używania magii sprawiły, że to jej grzywa i ogon układają się w warkocz. Gdy ma go rozplątany i wyprostowany faluje niczym flaga na wietrze. Znaczek Jej znaczek to czarna księga z kłódką w kształcie czaszki. Symbolizuje ochronę przed czarną magią. Ona jako jedyna ochroniła Equestrię przed zgubnym losem otrzymując tym znaczek. Symbole Shi posiada dosyć ciekawe 2 znaki symbolizujące rany. Co symbolizują? Znajdują się na lewych pośladku tylnym i przedniej nodze. Pojawiają się gdy Shi przemienia się emanując magią. Symbole dawają jej ból który ją ostrzega przed niebezpieczeństwem. W nocy co ciekawe znaczki świecą na czerwono oświetlając tkajakby dawały jej znak. Blizny Posiada aktualnie dwie blizny które otrzymała w czasie walki ze złem. Pierwszą ma na lewym kopycie przednim i tylnym. Blizny są też jej symbolem zwycięstwa i znakami. Ozdoby Posiada piękną koronęktórą rzadko nosi, naszyjnik z diamentem z właściwościami leczniczymi oraz trzy czarne kolczyki. Diament ten znieczula jej ból w bliźnie. Mieszkańcy dla niej zaprojektowali z pomocą magi suknię która odpycha znane czary. Na nieznane może nie zadziałać. Tryb thumb|Porównanie normy o trybuOczy w trybie są smocze, diament staje się czasrny, a klaczce wyrastają kły wmpira. Tryb włącza się podczas zagrożenia, po walce lub innym zakończeniu niebezpieczeństwa klaczka mdleje, a gdy się ocknie znów jest normalna. Ma taki tryb od urodzenia, wbrew powrzechnej opinii, nie jest to zasługa diamentu. OsobowośćSekcja wspólna Zalety Uprzejmość Shi jest bardzo uprzejmym alikornem dbającym o wieloletnią i rodzinną tradycję która nakazuje być uprzejmym dla kazdego. Rodzice uczyli ją że należy być uprzejmym alikornem ponieważ zyska się przez tą cechę wielu przyjaciół i znajomych, oraz będzie się miało więcej wtyków w rożne interesy. Uprzejmość także sprawia że klaczka dobrze się czuję z tą cechą. Cierpliwość Cierpliwość to najważniejsza cecha w wykonywaniu swoich obowiązków. Jest bardzo cierpliwa w swoich obowiązkach strażniczki złego czaru jak np. Walka z przeciwnikami, nauka magii i opieranie się pokusie. Zanim nadano jej tytuł strażniczki musiała swoją cierpliwością przeżyć najtrudniejsze i najczarniejsze chwile walcząc z ciemną stroną zła. Opiekuńczość Kiedyś kiedy na Equestrię przybyła tajemnicza choroba zwana w ksiegach plagą krzyku. Lekarstwem było odnalezieniu Kwiata Ciszy który rósł na końcu krańca Equestrii. Wraz z strażnikami wyruszyła po kwiat i uratowała wszystkie kucyki Equestrii. Wady Upartość Kiedy klacz uprze się, trzeba wiedziećnie łatwo nieodpuści. Czasami jest to dobre np. upiera się, że nie da nikomu skrzywdzić malego źrebaka, ale ona zawsze jest uparta, nawet jeżeli już udowodniono, że nie ma racji. Agresywność Czasami młody alicorn jest dosyć agresywny, ale to tylko dla tego iż nie może doprowadzić do zagłady Equestrii. Neutralne Ignorowanie Klacz często ignoruje zaczepki i sytuacje nie wymagające koniecznej pomocy. Ignoruje: Awantury, Zaczepki i Bojki. ŻyciorysSekcja Maji108 Narodziny Niedługo, najpierw ustalimy z Cleopaterą dlaczego urodziła się alicornem. Pierwsze miesiące życia Była ciemna zimowa noc. Mimo wszystko światła paliły się w każdym oknie. Wieść o nowym alicornie, spowodowała zachwyt i panikę za jednym razem. Kucyki radowały się iż kolejna alicorniasta klacz znalazła się w Eqestrii i będzie dla nich dobra, lecz zarazem ta wieść siała panikę w sercach kucyków, które niby beztrosko piły szampana za młodą Shirrię. Panikę spowodował przedewszystkim zły czar rzucony dawno na Eqestrię, który powodował iż alicorny nie mają prawa wyboru, to położenie gwiazd w dzień ich narodziń decydowało, jaki kucyk stanie się, kiedy będzie starszy. Czar spowodował rónież u kucyków lęk przed nowymi alicornami. Jednak drugi skutek czaru nie dosięgną młodej pary, rodziców Shirri i choć ciotka Cehirria bała się przyjechać na chrzciny młodej klaczki, ona rónież w głębi serca, choć nie miała wiedzy na temat gwiazd, była pewna, że Shirria będzie po stronie dobra. Wszystkie kucyki mieszkające na osiedlu młodej Shirry spoglądały przez okno, w ich twarzach, w ich oczach, po nich widać było radość połączoną z zaniepokojeniem. Rodzice Shirri byli inni, oni czuli, jedynie radość wśród sąsiadów, rzadne z nich nie widziało, lęku, odczytywali to raczej jako brak odwagi do spotkania się twarzą w twarz z młodzik alicornem. Teraz w domu Shirri rodzice wraz z Shirrią siedzieli przy kominku. Na malutenieczkim rożku co jakiś czas pojawiała się aura, która po chwili znikała. Dokładnie w czasie znikania aury działy się dziwne rzeczy. Czasami grzywa młodej klaczy zmieniała powoli kolory aż wróciła do naturalnego, a czasami z kuchni przylatywała buteka mleka. Rodzice byli pewni, że to co się działo, działo się na skutek magii Shirri. Pozostawało jedno pytanie, którego sobie nawet nie zadali i na które nikt nie zna odpowiedzi. Mianowicie, czy Shirria miała jakieś zamiary czarując i czy te dziwne rzeczy które działy się dookoła nich były celem jej czarów? Można się tego domyśleć po słodkiej, dumnej mince klaczki, ktorą pojawiała się zaraz po zakończeniu czaru. Było pewne, że młoda cieszy się z tego co zrobiła, ale czy alicorn chciał zrobić właśnie TO? Skrzydełka Shirri rzwawo machały po każdym czarze, u malutkich alicornów, również jest to oznaka radości. Malutka klaczka prawie wbiegła do pieca, rodzice zachwyceni córką, właśnie się ocknęli i pogonili za, szybszą małą. Na całe szczęście, tóż przed kominkiem zasnęła. Nikt nie wiedział co tak na prawdę chciała zrobić, nikt nie wiedział czy nie miała zamiaru skręcić, wszyscy myśleli tylko o tym iż było to niebezpieczne, ale czy naprawdę, było to tak niebezpieczne dla ALICORNA? Tego nie mogą dowiedzieć się zwykłe kucyki. Dlaczego tak jest? Jest tak ponieważ alicorny to specyficzna rasa, są inne od zwykłych kucyków, pegazów czy jednorożców, właśnie dlatego rodzice nie rozumieli Shirri Oni nie byli alicornami. Z powodu wielkiej różnicy ras, alicorna, który nie umię jeszcze mówić, da radę zrozumieć jedynie URODZONY alicorn. Kiedy alicorn nauczy się już mówić, nie pamięta co mówił kiedy był malutki, dlatego też nie może nauczyć innych kucyków zwyczai alicornów. Jednak, są kucyki z przeznaczeniem, które są w stanie zrozumieć malutkiego alicorna. Kiedy Shirria zasnęła, stało się coś niesłychanego, na rożku znów pojawiła się aura, a kiedy znikła, znikły wszystkie nazdzwyczajne rzeczy. Mama, odstawiła Shirrię do kojca. Rodzice usiedli w fotelech. Matka w czerwonym, a ojciec w niebieskim, co jednak nie ma wplywu na dalszy ciąg historii. Zaraz ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Matka otworzyła je, były całe zaśnieżone, więc do domu wpadło trochę śniegu. Za trzema przybyszami pojawił się piorun i w tym samym momęcie słychać było grzmot. Oznaczało to iż burza była nad osiedlem. Trwało to zaledwie trzy sekundy, a już wyraznie było widać sąsiadów, przynoszących choinkę: - Dobry wieczór, co państwa sprowadza? - zapytała beztrosko matka. - Za-zauważyliśmy, że piorun zwa-zwalił państwa choinkę - powiedziała zaniepokojana wejściem do domu małego alicorna, sąsiadka. - Przynieśliśmy wam więdz tą - powiedział pełen radości synek, zdawał się nie bać małej Shirry, nikt jednak nie wie co kryło się wtedy w jego sercu. - Dzięujemy bardzo - uśmiechną się ojciec. - Nie- nie ma za co, hy hy - uśmiechnęła się sztucznie sąsiadka - my już dziemy, pa pa. Choinkę, rodzice postawili w kuchni, by jej znów piorun nie strzelił. Od choinki do drzwi wejściowych prowadziły wielkie, zaśnieżone śladu. Kiedy choina już stała, rodzice poszli spać. Światła ich domu zgasły pierwsze, co nieco uspokoiło kucyki. Potem stopniowo gasły inne światła, a po godzinie na osiedlu panowała ciemność. Niektóre kucyki już spał, inne wybierały się spać, a najbardziej podejżliwe stały jeszcze przy oknach i powoli tam usypiały. Było cicho. Latarnie już od dawna miały zepsute żarówki ale jeszcze świeciły, teraz jagby przestraszyły się młodej. Stał się jednak cud, latarnia, która od dawna miała przepaloną żarówkę, migotała i zaraz gasła, tak na przemian, wyglądało to jagby się siłowala z innymi lampami, jagby ona jedna wieżyła, że Shirria nie zdradzi kucyków, że ona urodziła się we właściwą datę. Kiedy już ostatnia latarnia przygasła, Shirria się rospłakała, odrazu, wszytkie światła na osiedlu się włączły. Czy oby napewno wszystkie? Jedna jedyna latarnia, ta która wieżyła w Shirrię, pozostała zgaszona. Wszyscy zwracali uwagę, na zachowanie strachliwych latarnii, co powodowało większy lęk, nikt nie zwrócił uwagii na latarnie która lubiła Shirrię, tłumaczyli to sobie jako zepsutą latarnie, był jednak jeden kucyk na osiedlu rozumiejący zachowanie latarnii, była to Shirria. Właśnie z tego powodu iż wierna jej latarnia przegrała walkę z siostrami latarniami i nie zdobyła sojuszniczek, Shirria się rozpłakała. Kiedy tak płakała, burza się powiększała, naglę, wierna Shirri latarania znów siłowała się z przepaloną żaróką, to uspokoiło młodą, zasnęła, jednak przez sen dalej czóła, że ta latarnia jest dla niej drugą ciocią, a latarnia, już nie przestała się siłować z przepaloną żarówką, aż do rana kiedy to słońce zaświecilo. widzicie strachajła, słońce się nie bało! Nikt jednak nie pomyślał o tym iż słońce nie stawiało Celestii oporu, lecz chcętnie zaświeciło by spotkać małą Shirrię, właściwie każdego ranka zwracali uwagę na to co świadczyło przeciwko Shirri, a na to co ją broniło nie spojrzeli, rodzice Shirri widzieli tylko to, co ją broni, nie widzieli u niej rzadnych wad, malutka Shirria widziała i lęk i zadowolenie, wiedziała kto ją wspiera, a kto się jej boi... Wczesne dzieciństwo To była październikowa noc. Zbliżały się pierwsze urodziny alicorna. Choć Shirra wciąż budziła zarówno lęk jak i zadowolenie mieszkańców, Osiedla Słonecznikowego, światła były zgaszone już o 22.00. Latarnie już od dawna się nie paliły, została jedna latarnia która świeciła się zawsze całą noc. Shirra nauczyła się rozmawiać z przedmiotami. Latarnię nazywała ciocią Latką. Tak, więc Latka świeciła się zawsze kiedy młoda Shirria spała. Na całym osiedlu zostały tylko dwa palące się światła, Latka, która paliła się by nauczyć ludzi, że Shirra jest dobra oraz najzwyczajniejsza lampa w pokoju rodziców. Szykowali wszystko na urodzinuy Shirry, a tak pracowali, jagby Shirra miała następnego dnia wyjechać na studia.Tymczasem Shirra wcale nie spała. Właśnie wstała i wyszła z kojca za pomocą magii. Weszła po pudełku na zabawki na parapet. Na jej widok Latka zamrugała. Kiedy to zrobiła Shirria cicho się zaśmiała. Latka rozumiała język Equestriański i niemowlęco-alicornowyjest jaśniejszy od niemowlęcego, od niedawna Shirra rozumiała też latarniański. Był on nieco somplikowany. Polegał na zapalaniu i zgaszaniu żarówki w odpowiedniej ilości czasie. Wbrew opinii zwykłych kucyków, latarnie z przepalonymi świecami mogły świecić, niemogły bygdyby je odłączono. Latka jest przykładem latarnii o silnej woli, która może zaświecić.Shirra usłyszała rozdzierany papier, poszła do pokoju rodziców, a nawet żarówta Latki przekręcila się w jego stronę. Nikt nie słyszał lekkich kroków klaczki, raczkującej ile sił w kopytkach do pokoju rodziców. Skrzypiące drzwi do pokoju, otworzyły się i oczywiście zaskrzypiały. Zza dzrwy wysunęła się jej główka. Rodzice mięli szczęście. Klaczka nie zajuważyła trzech nieschowanych za dobrze prezentów, wystających zza łóżka, ani serpentyn wiszących wysoka na suficie. Zdziwiona mordka Shirri nie widziała papieru. Rodzice patrzyli na córkę ze sztucznymi uśmiechami, jednak klaczka to czuła, czuła, że coś przed nią ukrywają, czuła, że nie są naprawdę zadowoleni, że ją widzą. - Wstałaś Shirriusiu? - uśmiechnęła się sztucznie mama - To dopiero, my się właśnie kładliśmy. Matka wzięła ją magią i zaniosła do kojca. - Teraz już śpij jest puźno - powiedziała mama - dora? Jednak klaczka znów poszła pogadać z Latką - Och, Latka, to kto wkońcu rozrywał papier? - zapytała niemowlęco-alicornowym językiem. - Mig, migczyli: Coś mi się zdaję, że nie powinnaś wiedzieć- zamigała Latka. Klaczka przeteleportowała się do kojca i zasnęła. Jednak od tej pory aż do urodzin codzienncie to słyszała i codziennie prubowała dociec skąd pochodzi dźwięk, oczywiście też codziennie Latka nie zdradzała Shirri prawdy. Źrebięce lata To był ciepły wiosenny poranekkiedyś muszę napisać o dniu zamiast nocy XD, mała Shirra właśnie nauczyła się mówić. Chwila w której alicorn wypowie pierwsze słowo jest zawsze magiczna, a oto co stało się kiedy to trzy letnia klacz wypowiedziała swe pierwsze słowo: To, był wiosenny wieczór, a ciepło tej pory roku dostawało wię do każdego domu na Osiedlu Słonecznikowym. Nawet te domy, które od narodzin nowego alicorna przepełniała nieprzemijająca zima, otworzyły się na magię wiosny i po raz pierwszy od trzech lat poczóły ciepło. Rodzice siedzieli tóż przed młodą klaczą i powtarzali proste słowa, a jednak, alicornowi nie udało powtórzyć ani jednego słowa. Nikt nie wiedział dlaczego Shirra uczy się najwolniej, jej "przyjaciele" już dawno mówili zgrabnie, młoda klaczka nie mogła się wysłowić, czy to miało związek z jej rasą? Właściwie, miało to związek i to wielki. Shirra nie mogła się wysłowić ponieważ ułożenie gwiazd w jej narodzyny rzuciło na nią czar, przez ten czar mogła wypowiedzieć pierwsze słowo, tylko siędząc na podwórku w czasie niebieskiej pełniTakiej jak w Smerfach. Nikt jednak tego nie wiedział, a serce małej wciąż przepełniała pustą, która kazała jej coś powiedzieć, ale młoda nie mogła się wysłowić. Miała już dość nauki tego czego nie mogła zrobić. Uciekła z płaczem do pokoju by porozmawiać z Latką. Jednak, nie miała już kojca, miała łóżko, a zajmowało tyle miejsca, że pudło zostało przełorzone. Jak teraz miała znaleźć się na parapecie? Weszła na łóżko i sprubowała podlecieć, jednak jej się nie udało, młoda klacz nie umiała jeszcze latać. Spadła na łóżko i... i ku zdziwienia Shirri odbiła się, czóła się jak najprawdziwszy pegaz, ona leciała, tak ją to zafascynowało, że skakała i skakała, nawet nie pamiętała, że miała porozmawiać z Latką. Kiedy wreszcie sobie o tym przypomniała wskoczyła na parapet. - Cześć - powiedziała językiem niemowlęco-alicorniastym - Miiiiig miiiiig mig mig migznaczy patrz jaki piękny ogród zasadzili pod onkem - zamigała Latka Shirria opierała się o okno, w jej sercu zagościła radość, taka radość jakiej jeszcze nie znała. W jej oczach widać było zafascynowanie. Trało to raptem parę sekund, ale klaczce zdawało się iż trwało to wieki. Dlaczego trwało to parę sekund? Ponieważ po paru sekundach szyba się złamała, a młody alicorn wylądował w ogródku pod oknem. Przyszła strażniczka złej mocy spojrzała w górę, a oto niebieska pełnia oświetliła niebo, w tym właśnie momęcie z pyszczka klaczki wydobyły się słowa: - Dziękuje ci Latka! - krzyknęła uradowana klacz - Miiiiiiiig mig mig mig Miiiiiiiiiiiignie rozumiem- zamigała Latka To jasne! Latka nie rozumiała języka Equestriańskiego, tylko niemowlęco-alicorniasty. Po chwili namysłu Shirria domyśliła się iż Latka rozumiała tylko jej dziecięcy głosik, ale przecież teraz już umiała mówić i nie mogła muwić jak niemowlę. Nagle wpadła na pomysł. - Mig Mig Miiiiiiig mig migDziękuje ci Latka, nauczyłaś mnie mówić! - zamigała rogiem. Z domu wybiegła mama nawołując młodą klacz: - Shirria! Shirria, córeczko gdzie jesteś! - wołała. - Spokojnie mamo, jestem tu - powiedziała spokoj na klaczka. - Shirria ty umiesz mówić! - uradowała się mama. Teraz keidy Shirria umiała mówić, stała się bardziej zrozumiała i poczuła ulgę, ulgę, której nikt poza nią i innymi alicornami nie rozumiał, gdyż to właśnie ona jako ostatnia wypowiadziała pierwsze słowa. Zerówka Pierwsza klasa - Trzecia klasa Czwarta klasa - Szósta klasa I-II klasa gimnazjum Ucieczka z domu Wielka moc Znacząca rola w Equestrii Wtajemniczenie Wielka bitwa Cudowne zabiegi Powrót na stanowisko Niespodziewany atak Wspaniałe lustro Zainteresowania Magia Od maleństwa interesowała ją swoja magia. Jako mały alicorn często coś nieświadomie podnosiła lub sprawiała nie lada problemy. Nieświadomie kiedyś z królika zrobiła psa, ale skutek byl krótki, bo zaraz pies stał się królikiem. Magia sprawia jej tyle radości i dumy bo wie że alicorn bez magii jest niczym. Dzięki tej magii potrafiła obronić w latach dorosłych Equestrię przed zgubnym losem. Przyroda Kiedy była małym źrebakiem miała kontakt z zwierzątkami. W szkole często pani przynosiła króliki lub inne zwierzęta np psy lub koty, by małe źrebaki mieli kontakt. Shirra nieświadomiła ujawniła swoją magię,unosząc się w jej łunie do królika. Nauczycielka była przerażona i wezwała rodziców. Rodzice wyjaśnili że mała Shirra nauczyła się zaklęcia bo jest jednorożcem ( to bylo kłamstwo bo była alikornem a chowała skrzydła w ubraniu, zrobili tak bo chcieli by dostała się do lepszej podstawówki w której nie przyjmowali aliconów). Mala klaczka uwielbiała się bawić z królikami podziwiając ich zwinność i mięciutkie futerko. Jako dorosła otrzymała w podziękowaniu od mieszkańców latającego psa którego nazwała Trefelek. Historia Bardzo lubi słuchać historię Equestrii, oraz wyszukiwać nieznae tajemnice ukryte przed innymi kucykami. Znalazła zaklecia niestosowane przez kucyków a odkryte przez mędrców. Wypróbowała je w nocy kiedy kucyki śpią nie ujawniając swej magii wdzień z obawy na kłopoty. Niektóre niedziałały i klaczka je opracowała a niektóre zadziałały.Odkryła zaklęcia takie jak:Wyczyść Grzywę, Kolorowe Sny, Lewitujący Ziemski i wiele innych. Umiejętności Obrona Pomimo przeszkolenia swoich umiejętności nauczyła się bronić. Walka z siłami zła z użyciem magii Latanie Jej piękne skrzydła umożliwiają latanie na większe odległości lub i też mniejsze.Są bardzo silne i potrafią unieść Shi kiedy nawet nie ma sił biec.Zaczarowane potrafią unosić ją kiedy nie ma siły w skrzydłach. Opieka nad zwierzętami Opieka nad kucykami Podnoszenie Młecznej Gwiazdy. Anty- umiejętności Gotowanie MiłośćSekcja Maji108 Shirra kocha młodego jednorożca Charperra. On również jest zakochany w Shirri. Jest on jedynym kucykiem z którym nie walczyłaby dla obrony Equestrii.Opowiadać o tym będzie odcinek "Wybór Shirri"Nie ma ona czasu na rozwijanie miłości, więc ten związek nie kwitnie. Inne wcielenia Alter-ego Ogier Equestria Girls Tryb (więcej informacji o trybie)Sekcja Maji108 Kryształowa Syrena Smok Nietoperz Feniks Ciekawostka:Jak została alicornem Relacje Rodzina Rodzeństwo Przyjaciele Poddani Jej serial Jej akademia *Akademia Pokoju ( możemy wspólnie ustalić nazwę) Zaśpiewane piosenki *Krok w Mroku ( możemy wspólnie ustalić nazwę) Wystąpienia *Początki Panowania ( możemy wspólnie ustalić nazwę) *Walka o Equestrię ( możemy wspólnie ustalić nazwę) *Alicornowe Zwycięstwo ( możemy wspólnie ustalić nazwę) Galeria Ciekawostki Przypisysekcja Maji108